Lady of the Vampaneze
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Oneshots written while suffering from writer's block.. Snaps of Katelyn's life as Lady of the Vampaneze. Enjoy!
1. Scars

**A/N: So I lost inspiration for writing "Shattered", so I just started freewriting and writing whatever came to mind. This happened. So I decided to publish the snippets I wrote here for everyone to read. I'm going to put "Shattered" on hiatus, so enjoy this instead! Please read and review as always!**

It had been ages since Steve really looked at Katelyn, really took in her body and her appearance and appreciated how beautiful she was. Or how scarred she was. He knew the scars were there, hell, he'd put most of them on her body himself. But it wasn't often that he chose to remember _how_ they'd gotten there, so it was like a trip down memory lane when he awoke in the middle of the night and found Katelyn asleep. She lay on her stomach, the sheet having slipped down to rest just above her hips. Her bare back was exposed to the pale moonlight, highlighting all the raised lines that littered her back. He himself shared most of them with her, long-healed welts covering _his_back that had come from Katelyn's nails digging into his skin, a few from the times she'd wielded a knife and sliced him, a couple more from the time they had been hot 'n' heavy and Katelyn had slammed him back-first into a glass door with her newly-found vampaneze strength.

The oldest ones, nearly invisible against her skin after all the years, were from her human days. That was before he knew his own strength as a half-vampaneze and before Katelyn realized the danger of having a lust-blinded vampaneze with razor-sharp nails on top of her. He'd been afraid of hurting her, and then before he realized it she'd been bleeding from five perfect cuts on each side of her ribcage. She liked the pain, she liked feeling him slice her skin open while he was inside of her. Sure, the basic pain of sex with a vampaneze was rough, the bruises on her body from Steve gripping her without realizing how hard his fingers were pressing into her skin; the vaginal bleeding and the godawful stomachaches she'd suffered for days after sex because he'd thrust into her with vampaneze speed without realizing she was still a human. Even now, now that she was a vampaneze, it still hurt sometimes. Steve was a rough lover, but Katelyn guessed that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Stop." He was pulled out of his trance as Katelyn's voice reached him, his girlfriend looking up from the pillows at him. "Stop looking at my scars. They're all your fault anyway, you kinky bastard." Her smirk brought one to his own lips, and she felt his hand travel up her thigh under the sheets, his fingers lightly crawling up her skin until they were resting on her hip. It didn't take but a moment to realize what he was doing, and she began to protest. "Don't you even think about it, St-" Her words were cut off as Steve dug his fingers roughly into her hip, Katelyn feeling the skin pop beneath his nails as blood began welling out of the fresh cuts. She let out a sharp breath, her body involuntarily arching against Steve's. A vivid red stain spread over the sheet as the blood seeped out, Katelyn regaining her control as she smirked at her boyfriend, a lusty haze in her red eyes. She pulled him down to press her lips to his, cradling his head as she stealthily let her hand trail down to his shoulder. He wasn't as quick to realize as she was, and she had already sunk her nails into his shoulder blade and drawn blood by the time he pulled back from her kiss. Drops of his blood dotted her fingertips, and she slowly ran her fingers over her side to leave small smears of blood on her skin.

That was all it took to break Steve's very fragile self-control.


	2. Prophecy

**A/N: I really like this oneshot. I may turn it into a series, I don't know yet. But anyways, here you are!**

Desmond Tiny's arrival was always a bad sign, able to strike fear into the heart of even the most hardened vampire or vampaneze. So when he suddenly appeared at the vampaneze camp with a small group of his Little People, Steve knew it wasn't going to be good.

The entire vampaneze clan was ushered into a hall, Gannen Harst leading Steve into the Hall a moment later to seat the Lord on his throne. Katelyn followed behind, standing at Steve's left in her place of honor as Lady of the Vampaneze. Mr. Tiny stood tall for such a short man, his prescence ominous in the chamber. His voice boomed loudly as he began to speak, facing the crowd of vampaneze. "For six hundred years the clans have lived in harmony, but no more! Soon your Lord will meet with the one called Darren Shan, and the fate of your clans will hinge on that battle! But from the ashes of that final battle will rise a savior, the Lord of the Shadows, who will lead the vampaneze clan to victory!"

"Where will this savior come from, Mr. Tiny, sir?" A feeble-voiced vampaneze questioned.

The short man laughed as he clutched his heart shaped watch in his hand. "Why, from your Lord and Lady, of course!" Murmurs ran through the Hall at his words: _how would the Savior come from their Lord and Lady? Vampaneze couldn't mate, could they? Would Mr. Tiny make it possible? _The entire clan was staring at Mr. Tiny, wide-eyed and almost scared looking. Steve sat on his throne, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour as he considered what the short man was saying. Then he stood, signaling to the guards that stood near him.

"Get them all out of here! I wish to speak to Mr. Tiny alone!" Steve ordered out the entire population of the room, leaving only himself, Gannen, and Katelyn to face Tiny. When the doors were bolted behind the last vampaneze, he spoke. "What do you mean the savior will come from the Lord and Lady?"

Mr. Tiny simply chuckled. "My dear boy, if you don't know where children come from by now, I'm not sure you should be Lord of the Vampaneze."

"But what you're saying isn't poss-" Steve was cut off by Katelyn as she stepped closer to Mr. Tiny, her ruby colored eyes glimmering with some unidentifiable emotion.

"You mean Steve and I are going to have a baby?"

"Yes. In a few months' time you'll be carrying the Lord of the Shadows, the savior of the vampaneze race!" Mr. Tiny looked almost gleeful at the prospect, no doubt already anticipating the destruction that was imminent.

"But how? Vampaneze can't mate!" Katelyn didn't understand his words, and in a rare moment of compassion, Mr. Tiny explained it to her.

"When you were born, Katelyn, I knew what your purpose would be. I knew you would fall in love with Steve Leonard and lose him, and that his loss would drive you insane. I knew that you would find him again, and that he would make you a vampaneze to satisfy your need for him. I decided then and there that you would be the vessel to carry the Lord of the Shadows. I altered your body when you became vampaneze, made it so you would retain fertility in your womb. I altered Steve when he was blooded as well, so he would remain capable of producing children even as a creature of the undead. It's been a pet project of mine." His last sentence was spoken with the usual arrogance of a man that could control time as if it was nothing. With his piece spoken, he cheerfully smiled as his heart watch began to glow in his palm. "Well, I believe that's my cue to leave! Until next time, I bid you adieu!" He was gone a moment later, the small band of Little People following close behind.

"A baby. A goddamn baby."

Gannen Harst's words echoed everything Steve and Katelyn were thinking.


End file.
